¡Quiero tener relaciones!
by Bertha Nayelly
Summary: *Titulo extraño* Kyle quiere hacer algo para que Stan decida tener relaciones con el; incluso actuaria como novia en días de su periodo, si es necesario. STYLE. LEMON.
1. Chapter 1

South Park Copyright © Trey Parker y Matt Stone.

* * *

Kyle estaba harto de que Stan no lo tomara en cuenta. Odiaba cuando le decía_ "Creo que es muy pronto"_ ¿Pronto? ¿En serio él creía que era muy pronto? ¡Que no mame! Llevan dos años de noviazgo, ambos tenían 17 años y decía que aun era muy pronto para eso. Definitivamente estaba encabronado. Ayer había ido a casa de Stan para estudiar, para el examen de Química que tuvieron hoy. Después de horas estudiando iniciaron con su sesión de _"besuqueo y manoseo" _todo iba bien, inclusive él pensó que ya iban a hacer eso que tanto había anhelado, si llámenle pervertido y todo pero con un novio como Stan ¿Quién no quería que eso pasara? Regresando al tema, estaban a punto de… bueno, estaban muy acalorados pero claro, Stan tenía que salir con su _"Aun no" _¿Es que acaso no es lo suficiente bueno para hacerlo? ¿Acaso el no era irresistible? Le daban ganas de llorar del coraje. Tenía que hacer algo para hacer que Stan se lo coja de una buena vez. Y sabia que hacer, seguiría el consejo que Kenny le dio: _Actúa como novia en sus dos días, veras como lo convencerás. _Le dijo el pervertido de su amigo. Debe admitir que al principio creyó que era mala idea, pero después, al ver como Wendy le hacia un show a Cartman para que le comprara no se qué cosa, este acepto, cosa que era extraño en él. Así que seguiría el consejo.

Stan se adentro a la habitación, había bajado a la cocina por un par de bebidas. Le entrego una a Kyle quien la tomo de mala gana. Se sentó a su lado y miro al frente. Silencio. Miro por el rabillo del ojo al pelirrojo quien tenía la boca torcida y jugaba con la lata de refresco que tenía en manos.

-Kyle ¿estás bien? – le pregunto.

-Si – respondió él sin mirarlo, abrió su bebida y comenzó a beber de esta. Stan lo miro fijamente, algo estaba mal.

-¿Qué tienes?

-Nada.

-¿Seguro?

-Sí.

Stan regreso su vista al frente. El ambiente era tenso, muy, muy tenso. Tanto que podías tocar la tensión que había. Kyle no sabía muy cómo empezar _"actúa como novia en sus días" _¿Cómo fregados iba a hacer esto? Miro a su novio por el rabillo del ojo y frunció levemente el entrecejo, estaba muy tranquilo bebiendo de su refresco ¿Es que acaso no le importaba que no le hablase?

-Stan – comenzó a hablar.

-Dime.

-Estuve pensando – dijo – Y creo que… - tomo aire, tenía que decirlo – Quetuyyodeberiamostenerrelacionesdeunabuenavez – lo dijo tan rápido que Stan lo miro con una ceja enarcada.

-No entendí nada de lo que dijiste – le dijo. Kyle frunció mas el ceño, se puso de pie y se paro frente a él.

-¡Que hagamos eso de una buena vez! – grito sonrojándose fuertemente. Stan lo miro sin entender.

-¿Hacer qué? – pregunto. Kyle apretó los puños con fuerza, de verdad Stan era un pendejo, no, era más que un pendejo, es más, no había palabras que describiera lo que Stan era.

-Jodete – dijo dándose la vuelta indignado y cruzándose de brazos.

-Vamos Ky ¿Qué quieres decir? – pregunto Stan poniéndose de pie y rodeándolo por la cintura.

-Es… es que tu no me entiendes – pronuncio Kyle con la mirada fija en el suelo.

-¿Por qué dices eso? – pregunto Stan algo extrañado por la actitud de Kyle.

-Eso, que no me comprendes – dijo el judío dándose la vuelta para encararlo – No… no sabes cómo me duele tu indiferencia – dijo fingiendo que se limpiaba unas lagrimas de los ojos. Stan lo miro sorprendido, era la primera vez que veía a su novio actuar como: Novia indignada o algo así.

-¿P-porque dices eso? – pregunto.

-¿Cómo que porque? – pregunto el viéndolo molesto – Eres un idiota Stanley.

Okey, le llamo por su nombre completo, señal de que estaba enojado, la pregunta aquí es ¿Por qué?

-No… no entiendo.

-¡Ves! ¡No me entiendes! – grito Kyle separándose de su agarre – Yo quiero… yo quiero que tu y yo tengamos ¡Sexo! – dijo sonrojándose completamente. Stan abrió los ojos sorprendido y un rubor cubrió sus mejillas. No podía creer lo que acababa de escuchar.

-¿Qué? – pregunto.

-¡Lo que oíste! Quiero tener sexo contigo, pero cada vez que estamos a punto de… dices que aun no, es que… es que ¿acaso no soy lo suficientemente bueno?

-No… no es eso.

-¿Entonces qué?

-Es que… pensé que tú aun no estabas listo – declaro Stan.

-¡Ah claro! Como soy el más menso aquí, piensas que aun no estoy listo ¿Verdad? – dijo Kyle frunciendo mas el ceño. Stan no sabía que decir ¿desde cuándo Kyle era así? Era peor que cuando Wendy le hacia un drama para comprarle algo.

-Kyle… no es eso mira… - comenzó a decir tratando de no cagarla - ¿Quieres tener "eso" de una vez?

-No, ya no – dijo el pelirrojo dándole la espalda. Stan respiro hondo "Dios dame paciencia" suplico mentalmente. Se acerco a su novio y lo abrazo por la cintura.

-¿Seguro? – pregunto mordiendo ligeramente el lóbulo de su oreja, provocando que él se sonrojara y una diminuta sonrisa se formara en sus labios.

-Si – respondió con seriedad en sus palabras.

-¡Que lastima! – Dijo Stan – Como dices que ya estás preparado, tal vez, no sé, podíamos hacerlo ahora – ronroneo en su oreja mientras que, con su mano derecha comenzaba a acariciar su torso por encima de la playera.

-¿Seguro? – pregunto esta vez él. Stan rio ligeramente y le dio la vuelta.

-El que debería preguntar eso soy yo – dijo para después besarlo en los labios. Kyle sonrió internamente ¡Bendito Kenny y su plan!

* * *

Bien, aquí le corto ¡No me maten! Le seguiría pero mi hermano me está pidiendo la computadora y tengo que dársela. Pero no se preocupen mañana subo la continuación, que, como ya han de sospechar contendrá lemon ¡Oh si!.

Siempre he pensado que Kyle es Tsundere, por eso quise hacer este two-shot ¡Espero les guste!

¡GRACIAS POR LEER!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: South Park no me pertenece.

* * *

Stan lo tomo del mentón y lo beso apasionadamente, disfrutando de la suavidad y calidez de los labios de este. Kyle cerró sus ojos dejándose llevar por el tacto, poso ambos brazos detrás del cuello del pelinegro y lo pego mas a él. Stan dirigió sus brazos a su cintura y comenzó a acariciar sus caderas. Ya no había marchar atrás, ambos quería eso. Ambos lo deseaban. Stan lo tomo entre brazos y se dirigió a la cama depositándolo suavemente, y colocándose encima de él. El beso se torno mas apasionada cuando mordió ligeramente su labio inferior pidiendo entrada, Kyle abrió ligeramente la boca permitiendo que la lengua de Stan comenzara a explorar el interior de esta. Sintió como se derretía al sentir la lengua de Stan jugar insistentemente con la suya, comenzó a moverla, al ritmo de la de el dando inicio así, a una ardua batalla en la cual ninguno estaba dispuesto a perder. Las manos de Stan acariciaban los costados de Kyle y el emitía pequeñas caricias en la cabellera negra de su novio, provocando en el pequeños suspiros de satisfacción.

Se separaron por la falta de oxigeno y se vieron fijamente a los ojos, ambos con la respiración agitada.

-¿Seguro que quieres esto? – pregunto Stan sin apartar su mirada de ese par de orbes verdosas que lo miraban con deseo.

-Si – respondió Kyle sintiéndose un poco avergonzado, pero ¿Esto quería no? –Si, Stan creó ya estamos listos.

-Bien – dijo Stan para después, volver a unir sus labios en un beso no tan apasionado. Kyle cerró los ojos y correspondió el gesto. Se sonrojo fuertemente al sentir las manos del pelinegro tocar la piel de su torso directamente, abrió los ojos ligeramente dándose cuenta que este lo miraba fijamente, los volvió a cerrar dejándose llevar por las suaves caricias que él comenzó a depositar en su torso. Stan bajo sus labios depositando pequeños besos en su clavícula hasta llegar a su cuello, sin perder tiempo comenzó a depositar besos turnando labios y lengua. El pelirrojo comenzó a suspirar más fuerte, sintiendo como el placer comenzaba a inundarlo.

-Ahh – suspiro al sentir los fríos dientes del oji-azul hacer contacto con su piel. Stan sonrió al ver su trabajo: una pequeña marca rojiza. Levanto el rostro para ver a su amado, casi le da un ataque de diabetes al ver lo dulce y tierno que se veía: Tenía los ojos cerrados, la respiración entrecortada y sus mejillas estaban completamente rojas ¡Se veía tan irresistiblemente tierno y violable! Comenzó a levantar la camisa verde, que tenia puesta en esos momentos, dejando lucir su bien formado torso, Kyle levanto los brazos para facilitarle el trabajo, Stan sonrió una vez la camisa estuvo en otro lado de la habitación. Admiraba cada detalle del pequeño cuerpo que tenía enfrente, o bueno, de su torso, comenzó a palpar los pequeños músculos que poseía, sacando de los labios del judío pequeños suspiros de placer.

Bajo sus labios posicionándolos en uno de sus pequeños botones rosados, lo lamio de manera juguetona provocando en él una especie de corriente eléctrica, recorrerle la espalda.

-Ahh – suspiro Kyle cerrando los ojos con fuerza al sentir, como la mano de Stan comenzaba a jugar con su otro botón. El pelinegro sonrió y comenzó a succionar y morder mientras pellizcaba el otro. kyle no podía explicar las sensaciones que estaba sintiendo, si se sentía así ahora como se sentirá cuando…

-Ahhh – no pudo completar su pensamiento ya que Stan mordió el pezón jalándolo ligeramente. Haciendo que arqueara la espalda debido al placer que sintió.

-Kyle – susurro Stan acercando sus labios a su oído para después morder el lóbulo de su oreja - Me gusta cada sonido que haces – susurro de manera seductora.

-Stan – pronuncio Kyle, lenta y tímidamente fue acercando sus manos a la orilla de la camiseta que él estaba portando en esos momentos, comenzó a levantarla revelando su ya bien formado torso. Stan se separo de él y el mismo se quito la camisa aventándola al mismo lugar a donde paro la camisa de él. Volvió a unir sus labios juntando su torso desnudo con el de él, sintiendo directamente la calidez de su cuerpo.

Comenzó a acariciar su torso, mientras sus lenguas tenían una dura batalla, Kyle paso sus manos en la espalda del pelinegro y comenzó a depositar tímidas caricias.

El pelinegro sentía como su autocontrol se iba al diablo por cada caricia que el judío dejaba en su espalda. Se sentía extremadamente bien ¿Cómo es que se negó antes?

-Stan – suspiro Kyle al sentir las manos de su novio en sus muslos y los comenzaba a acariciar lentamente.

-Kyle – susurro el dirigiendo sus manos a la orilla de su pantalón y comenzó abajarlo junto a su ropa interior, revelando la erección que estaba teniendo en esos momentos. Sonrió pícaramente, deleitándose al ver ese "gran" amigo que su novio poseía. Levanto la vista para verlo, estaba completamente rojo y miraba a otro lado parpadeando varias veces.

-Hey Kyle – le llamo – Te molesta que haga esto – dijo al momento de tomar su miembro con una mano. Kyle no pudo evitar soltar un gemido y mirar a Stan sorprendido – Ops – dijo él comenzando a acariciarlo de arriba abajo. Kyle se aferro a la sabanas, sintiendo su respiración entrecortarse.

-Ah… ah… - El sonido de sus gemidos iba aumentando. El placer que estaba sintiendo era inmenso, sentía algo que crecía en su interior y que estaba punto de explotar.

-¿Te gusta? – pregunto el pelinegro sin dejar de masturbarlo.

-Ahh.. s-si – respondió él sonrojándose aun mas y mordiéndose el labio inferior para evitar así los gemidos que estaban saliendo de su boca.

-No te contengas – dijo Stan – Quiero oírte.

-Ahh – gimió Kyle al sentirse cerca de su límite. Stan dejo de masturbarlo, cosa que intrigo a Kyle pero no dijo nada. El pelinegro le sonrió, miro el miembro de Kyle y comenzó a bajar su rostro a este – S-Stan ¿Q-que ha… ¡Ah!

Stan introdujo el miembro en su boca, comenzando a lamerlo como si de una paleta se tratase. Los gemidos de Kyle se convirtieron en gritos. El pelinegro lamia las partes mas sensibles, provocando en el, espasmos que recorrían todo su cuerpo.

¡Joder! Era tan placentero, sintió como algo en el explotaba y sin poder evitarlo se corrió en la boca de Stan quien hizo un esfuerzo en beber todo lo que salió de su interior. Se sonrojo fuertemente, tanto del placer como de la vergüenza. Stan lamio por última vez y lo miro con una sonrisa.

-P-Perdon – se disculpo sin poder verlo a los ojos, Stan sonrio tiernamente, lo tomo del mentón y deposito un pequeño beso en sus labios.

-¿Estás listo? – pregunto. Kyle lo miro por unos segundos para después negar con la cabeza. - ¿no? – pregunto.

-A-A-Aun me f-f-alta hacer algo – dijo. Stan lo miro intrigado, y sin darse cuenta, Kyle hizo que se dieran la vuelta quedando el encima de él. – N-Ni siquiera te has quitado la ropa – dijo señalando su pantalón. Stan sonrió con un ligero rubor en las mejillas.

-Desnúdame tú – le dijo. Decir que el rostro de Kyle estaba peor que un jitomate maduro, era poco. Asintió levemente y con manos temblorosas comenzó a desabrocharle el pantalón, una vez hecho el trabajo, comenzó a bajarlo junto a sus bóxers. No pudo evitar sorprenderse al ver el tamaño de "eso" que poseía su amigo ¡Era más grande que el de él! Okey, ese pensamiento estuvo de más. Termino con su labor dejándolo igual de desnudo que él.

Lo miro y sonrió mientras bajaba sus labios a uno de sus pezones y comenzaba a lamerlo mientras estimulaba el otro.

-Kyle – suspiro el pelinegro dejándose llevar por el placer. Después de unos segundos, bajo sus labios, depositando pequeños besos por su torso hasta llegar a "esa parte", tomo el miembro de Stan entre sus manos y comenzó a masturbarlo. Miro a Stan, quien tenía los ojos cerrados y comenzaba a gemir. Sonrió ante esa imagen. Y comenzó a aumentar el ritmo de sus caricias.

-Ah… Kyle – gimió Stan viendo fijamente a su novio, observando cada movimiento que este hacia. Kyle bajo sus labios y lo introdujo en su boca, sintiendo las palpitaciones que este tenía. Comenzó a lamerlo rápidamente, inclusive más rápido que Stan, cosa que le sorprendió a él.

-Kyle – susurro sin dejar de gemir – M-Mas r-rápido – dijo sin poder contenerse, su mente estaba nublada por el placer, quería sentir más. Pero era él, el que le haría sentir el placer a él. Lo tomo de los hombros haciendo que se detuviera.

-¿Qué? – pregunto el pelirrojo algo molesto, ya que él no lo interrumpió a él. Stan no respondió se lanzo sobre él quedando nuevamente encima de el pero ahora su cabeza estaba en la orilla de la cama.

-Bien hecho Ky – susurro con la voz ronca – Pero aquí, el Seme soy yo – Kyle se sonrojo fuertemente al oír eso, sabía que enseñarle el término "Yaoi" a su novio, no era buena idea.

El pelinegro dirigió su mano a la entrada de Kyle, se mordió el labio, era la primera vez de ambos, y sabia que dolía, tendría que hacerlo con cuidado si no quería lastimarlo. Lentamente introdujo un dedo, sintiendo como el pelirrojo se tensaba por completo; se sentía placentero pero a la vez dolía. Comenzó a mover su dedo de manera lenta formando leves círculos para estimularlo mejor. Introdujo otro dedo e hiso lo mismo.

-Ah – suspiro Kyle, le dolía pero a la vez se sentía tan bien, era una sensación que no era fácil de explicar.

-¿Te duele? – pregunto el pelinegro, negó levemente con la cabeza. Stan introdujo un tercer dedo, y comenzó a moverlos un poco más rápido. Una vez, creyó, ya estaba lo suficientemente estimulado, se acomodo entre sus piernas, tomo estas y las coloco encima de su hombro.

-Allá voy – dijo, al ver que Kyle asentía, comenzó a introducirse dentro de él, de manera lenta, procurando no lastimarlo.

-Hazlo rápido – pidió Kyle, si lo hacía de manera lenta, el dolor seria mas. Stan lo miro preocupado pero asintió y de una sola estocada logro adentrarse completamente en su interior. Kyle contuvo un grito y encajo sus uñas en la espalda del pelinegro.

-Perdón – dijo Stan limpiando las pequeñísimas lágrimas que cayeron por sus ojos. Kyle asintió levemente, señal de que podía moverse. No muy seguro, salió de su interior y volvió a adentrarse lentamente.

-Ahh – suspiro Kyle al sentir como el placer lo estaba inundando. Este suspiro le permitió a Stan tomar más confianza, volvió a salir y se adentro de manera más rápida.

Segundos después, las embestidas iban aumentando de velocidad. La habitación comenzó a inundarse de gemidos por parte de ambos.

-¡Ah! Stan m-m-mas rápido – pedía Kyle moviendo sus caderas al ritmo que las de Stan, brindándoles a ambos mas placer.

-¡Kyle! – gimió el pelinegro tomándolo de las caderas y aumentando el ritmo de las embestidas.

-¡Ah! ¡Ah Stan! Ya… - gritaba Kyle sin poder evitarlo - ¡Stan! – grito al momento de llegar a su orgasmo y correrse.

-¡Kyle! – grito Stan sintiendo que no podía contenerse por más tiempo, se sentía maravilloso estar en el interior de Kyle.

Al sentir como su interior hacia contracción con su miembro, grito de placer y se corrió en su interior, llegando a su orgasmo.

Lo abrazo fuertemente por la espalda, y él se aferro a él, sintiendo el líquido caliente de Stan en su interior.

Tardaron unos segundos para recuperarse, Stan salió del interior de Kyle y se recostó a su lado. Ambos tenían la respiración agitada, se vieron a los ojos y rieron ligeramente.

-Eso fue genial – dijo Stan. Kyle asintió levemente, luchando en tratar de regularizar su respiración. – Te amo – dijo posando su mano en su mejilla derecha y acariciándola con ternura.

-Yo también te amo – dijo Kyle cerrando los ojos ante la caricia de Stan.

-¿Estás listo para la siguiente ronda? – pregunto con una sonrisa picara. Kyle abrió los ojos y le sonrió pícaramente.

-Sí pero… - dijo posicionándose encima de él, mejor dicho entre sus piernas –Le toca al Uke ir adentro – dijo sin borrar la sonrisa de su rostro. Stan sonrió de igual forma.

-Enséñame como se hace – susurro seductoramente, para después unir sus labios en otro beso apasionado.

* * *

¡Hola!

Bien creo que me quedo… ¿Bien? No lo sé, es el primer lemon yaoi que escribo. He escrito muchos pero Heteros, no yaoi, así que pido disculpas si no es bueno. Pero bueno, echando a perder se aprende ¿No? Además les tengo una pregunta… ¿Quieren la siguiente parte? En la que Kyle está arriba. Si la quieren díganmela y con gusto lo hare. Planeaba hacer esa parte aquí pero, no me da mucho tiempo, tengo que hacer muuuucha tarea.

Bien, responderé sus lindos comentarios:

**Coyote Smith: **_¡Me alegro que te guste! ¡Gracias por leer! Saludos._

**SandyP: **¡_Gracias por leer y comentar!_

**Symphknot: **_Aquí está la continuación! ¡Espero haya sido de tu agrado! ¡Gracias por leer!_

**Rukimi-chan:** _Yo no creo que mi hermano sea un pendejo… es algo mas, pero no lo culpo, tenia tarea que hacer además estaba mi madre que me estaba dice y dice que le diera la computadora, ya que yo estaba escribiendo puras historias eróticas (?) si, mi mama sabe que escribo esto, tengo suerte de que no me diga nada. Pero bueno ¡Gracias por leer y comentar! ¡Aquí está la continuación!_

Bueno, no me queda decir nada más que ¡Gracias por leer! Y una vez disculpa si el lemon no es tan bueno pero… ya saben

¡Adios!


End file.
